


Crumbs

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Crumbs

Winters in Boone County were chilly at night. You, being from a generally warmer place, didn’t appreciate the angry nip in the air and dreaded stepping from the warmth of the trailer unless you were dressed in at least three layers and there was a warm car waiting.

Your boyfriend Clyde however loved the winters. He was born and raised in West Virginia and seemed to thrive off of the cold wind whipping his dark locks around his face. He would always smile when he saw you bundled up to the point where you looked like a marshmallow. He would then make it his goal to pull the scarf down from your face and press a soft kiss to your lips no matter how much you protested against the cold.

Today however, you had nothing to do. You were planning to stay curled up in the bed you shared with Clyde watching your favorite TV series on Netflix. A day of warmth and comfort in your favorite place. As an added bonus Clyde promised he’d be there late in the day. He was closing the Duck Tape early so he could come home to you and the two of you could do nothing but laze around and watch TV, make dinner, and eventually fall asleep with each other.

“(y/n) baby, wake up.” Clyde whispered gently in your ear. He had his arms wrapped around your waist tightly with your back pressed against his chest. He leaned down and started pressing soft kisses against your shoulder. You stirred lightly and sat up, stretching and releasing a strained groan as you felt your back pop.

“What is it Clyde?” You asked. He was already dressed and ready to go to work, his thick coat resting across the bottom of the bed across his feet which were over the covers as he lay next to you. You lay back down, rolling over to face him and pulling the covers up to your chin in an attempt to keep the warmth under the blankets with you. Clyde smoothed his fingers through your (h/c) hair.

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you before I had to go.” He said quietly, laying down next to you and resting his cheek against yours. You hummed and nestled your neck further into his shoulder, taking in his scent. Clyde pressed a kiss against your temple before standing from the bed and grabbing his jacket.

“And darlin’?” Clyde called. You hummed in response, too tired to even open your eyes. You felt the bed shifting the slightest bit before the blankets were suddenly ripped from your body. You shrieked when the cold air attacked your exposed skin. You shot up to see Clyde running out of the room, a deep laugh erupting from his throat. You frantically scrambled for the blankets and wrapped them around your body as you fell back onto the bed.

* * *

 _“I’m closing up now babe, I should be home in a few minutes.”_ Clyde said from the other end of the phone. You searched the pantry for something new to snack on. There wasn’t much and you felt a slight pout growing on your lips. You really didn’t want to leave the trailer, it was warm and you currently were not.

“Clyde can you bring cookies?” You asked. You heard Clyde’s chuckle followed by the engine of his car. You leaned back against the counter and considered checking the fridge again. There was the chance that something good had spontaneously appeared for you to eat.

 _“Yes darlin’ I’ll bring cookies.”_ Clyde said. You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Thank you Clyde. I’ll see you in twenty?” You asked. Clyde confirmed before hanging up the phone and pulling out of the Duck Tape parking lot. He drove down the road toward the general store. He pulled into a spot and climbed out of the car, lifting his chin slightly when the breeze tickled his cheeks. He took a deep breath of the icy air, exhaling and watching his breath cloud in front of him as he walked through the mist.

He walked into the store, picking up a small hand basket and resting it in the crook of his left elbow. He double checked to make sure it wouldn’t rub against the straps of his prosthetic before making his way through the store. He picked up your cookies first, making sure he got your favorites. He was planning to buy you a treat before coming home anyway, you asking for cookies just made it easier.

While he was at the store he got new windshield wiper blades and fluid for your car. He also remembered to pick up snow chains, more antifreeze, and an extra blanket for your emergency kit you had in the stowaway part of your trunk. It was the middle of December and he felt bad he hadn’t double checked your car to make sure it was winterized.

He made his way to the checkout, placing the basket on the counter and glancing down at the thin teenager running the register. Clyde grabbed his wallet and pulled out a couple twenties, ready to pay once the cashier finished ringing up his purchase.

“Well if it isn’t the one-armed bartender.” He heard a familiar voice say. His shoulders slumped as he slid the walled back into his pocket and turned to look at Max with a look of distaste on his face. Clyde rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the cashier. Max grabbed the collar of Clyde’s coat, making an attempt to drag Clyde’s face down to his level.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Max growled. Clyde pushed Max’s hands off his collar, grabbing his bags and walking out the door. Max left his two goons with the food he was buying before chasing Clyde out to his car. Clyde shut the trunk and walked around the side to see Max leaning against the drivers door.

“How ‘bout I repay you? Y'know, for my nose.” Max said, gesturing to the white bandage on his nose. Clyde tried to push his way between Max and the car but Max just pushed him back, slamming the side of his fist against the door of Clyde’s car. Max’s lips tightened as Clyde leaned over to glance at the door, seeing no sign of damage. Max cried out in pain as he held his fist gingerly.

“Oh I think my hand’s broken!” He cried. Clyde looked at him and raised his eyebrows before shaking his head and opening the door, sliding in and driving away as Max walked back into the store in embarrassment.

When Clyde got home the first thing he did was winterize your car. He replaced the wiper blades, topped off the fluid, made sure to stow the blanket and check your battery. He was elbow deep into the engine of your car, checking hoses and wires to make sure they weren’t loose when you stepped out of the house with considerably less layers.

“Clyde what are you doing?” You asked. Clyde pulled his arm out of the engine and turned to look at you, wiping his hands on the rag he had pulled out of his car.

“Makin’ sure your car’s winterized. Wouldn’t want you stranded on the side of some back road in this weather.” He said. You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek in gratitude. It was the little things like this that made you love him more than you thought possible.

“Thank you, but you promised me a cookie.” You said with a smile as you fell back onto your heels. Clyde smiled down at you and closed the hood of your car before walking to his own and pulling out the bag that contained your precious cookies. He held them up for you to see, holding them higher when you reached for them.

You followed Clyde into the house, making an occasional grab for the cookies. The two of you walked into the house, kicking off your shoes and shedding your coats. You stood on your toes, pressing your hand against Clyde’s chest for support and stretching as far as you could. Your fingers brushed against the edge of the bag and you made one last ditch effort, jumping and ripping the bag with your nails. You grabbed the box of cookies as it fell, bolting into the bedroom.

“(y/n) what was that?” Clyde called, walking into the bedroom to see you bundled under the blanket with your feet sticking out. Clyde recognized the fuzzy socks Mellie had gotten him for his birthday on your feet and chuckled.

“Oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now have you?” you pulled your feet under the blanket with you, stuffing a cookie into your mouth with a smile. Clyde chuckled and pulled his shirt and jeans off, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and his Bob Seger shirt he slept in. He climbed into the bed with you, pulling the blanket around himself. You leaned back against his chest as Clyde removed his prosthetic, setting it on the bedside table before wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Cookie?” You asked, offering him one. Clyde opened his mouth to take a bite and you shoved the entire cookie into his mouth, forgetting he had his chin resting on your head as crumbs rained down into your hair. Clyde closed his mouth around the cookie, his cheeks puffed out as he tried not to choke. You turned to look at him with a giggle to see a dozen crumbs caught in his goatee. You brushed the crumbs out before leaning in a pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
